lineage2fandomcom-20200223-history
The Six Dragons
"There were a total of six dragons born with curses against the six gods." After having been seduced by her father and being banished from the abode of Gods by her mother, Shilen fled to the East where deep in the middle of a dark forest, she gave birth. The babies born of born of the union between Gran Kain, god of destruction and Shilen, goddess of darkness bore the despair and anger of her curses and became demons. Among them, the strongest creatures were called 'dragons'. There were a total of six dragons born with curses against the six gods. Three of them, Antharas, Valakas and Lindvior are present in the world of Lineage today and are now 104 level Raid Bosses. Another three, Aulakiria, Fafurion and Bael-Zael are mentioned in the Lorehttp://www.ultimatom.com/shillienempire/. Antharas In the distant past, Shilen gave birth to six dragons, which she sent to the forefront in her war against the other gods. After Shilen was defeated and retreated to the world of the dead, the gigantic beast Antharas nested deep within Dragon Valley in Giran, waiting for the day of Shilen's resurrection. The humongous size of Antharas far surpasses that of all other evil beasts. Even a very powerful sword would not easily inflict damage upon the body of the dragon, so densely is it covered with rock-hard scales. Beams of light emitted from the monster's eyes cause those who gaze upon it to freeze in horror. Antharas is fittingly regarded by all adventurers as the ultimate symbol of pure terror. Rather than anxiously waiting to defend against Antharas' dreaded return, the protectors of the land of Aden are hastily recruiting the bravest citizens for an anticipatory strike against this nearly invulnerable beast. For detailed stats of Antharas, click here. Valakas Valakas is the second dragon to make an appearance in Lineage II and one of the first ancient dragon children of Shilen. Valakas inhabits a volcanic terrain in Goddard known as the Forge of the Gods. Fearing Gran Kain, who watches over humans, he unleashes the wrath of fire at human trespassers who venture into his territory. For detailed stats of Valakas, click here. Lindvior Wind Dragon born to Shilen. With wings that create massive winds, he has been called the Wind of the West since settling into Gracia. He has been circling Gracia for the Dark Dragon's resurrection, but after hearing Shilen's reawakened voice, he had headed toward the Aden Continent. For detailed stats of Lindvior, click here. Fafurion Water dragon who has made his appearance in Lineage II after the last Update. Bael-Zael Dark dragon who has not yet made appearance in Lineage II. Aulakiria Light dragon who has not yet made appearance in Lineage II. He was mentioned in the Lineage II Lore. Right before Shilen's failed attack against the Gods he attempts to dissuade his mother from starting the slaughter. Shilen was filled with wrath towards Einhasad who banished her, and towards Gran Kain who seduced and then abandoned her. Gathering the strength of her children, she created an army to punish the gods. The strongest dragons were ordered to be at the front of the army of demons to fight against the gods. Hearing this, Aulakiria, the dragon of light, looked at Shilen with sad eyes and spoke. "Mother , you don't know what you are doing. Do you really want the eternal destruction of the gods? Do you really want your father, mother and siblings to fall down on the ground in pools of their own blood?"